The Next Generation Of Morganville: Next Blood
by LittleMissAngel2011
Summary: Alyssa Collins is the daughter of the famous Claire Danvers and Shane Collins. Ethan Glass is the son of Michael Glass and Eve Rosser. Will they be able to save Morganville from an old enemy that has returned?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story on here. As you can guess it is a Morganville fan fic. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Alyssa time to get up!" Claire shouted at her up the stairs. Alyssa rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. She hated Mondays; mainly for the fact that she hated that she couldn't go and learn with Myrinn, the wacky mad scientist that her mother works for.

"Alyssa get up now or I will send your father up there to get you out of bed!" Alyssa groaned but rolled over to get out of bed but apparently she wasn't fast enough and Shane bounded through the door to her room, grabbed her feet and tugged her to the floor.

"Dad! Let go, I'm getting up already" She tried shouting at her father but burst out laughing when her started to tickle her.

"No way!" He shouted. Alyssa got up and tackled her father to the floor. He landed with an 'Umph!'

"Really Shane. You're as bad as your daughter" Claire's voice rang from the door way. Alyssa and Shane looked up to see her smiling down at them.

"Sorry babe" Shane said and got up to give Claire a kiss.

"That is gross!" Alyssa gagged and walked to her closet. She looked inside and struggled to find something she could wear. Morganville wasn't the best place weather wise. It was hot even when it was raining and that wasn't all that often. After some long debate with herself she settled on her white tank top and combat trousers with her Doc Martin boots that Aunt Eve gave her. Eve wasn't really her aunt but she had been there for the birth of Alyssa and acted as her aunt.

When Alyssa thumped down stairs in her boots she found her parents in mid convocation with her Uncle Michael, he live her aunt Eve were there for her birth and was very protective of her. Although they both had a son of their own they still treated Alyssa like their own.

"Oh Alyssa there you are" Her mother said to her as she handed her, her school things. "Michael was giving Ethan and lift to school so he thought he would come and give you one to"

"Thanks that's helpful. Dad was going to make me late" she told Michael.

"Let me guess you weren't fast enough to get out of bed" He laughed and Alyssa nodded. "Well Ethan is in the car" He told me. After we said our good byes we walked down into our garage. It was extra-large because her mum got a lot of visits from the Vampires that ran the town. The Vampires were scary but when you grow up in Morganville you learn to have a back bone and tell them where to put their fangs. If it called for it Alyssa liked to show them where to put their fangs, a trait she had apparently inherited from her father.

"Hey!" She greeted the figure sat in the back seat next to her when she had got in the car. "Fine then be a Fucktard!" She huffed when she got no response. She turned to glare at Michael who was sat in the front seat driving. His shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" She snapped. She hated when people laughed at her. Especially the people of the fanged variety, it didn't matter if they were family friends they were still vampires.

"Nothing. No need to go all Collins on me" He told me. Anger management seemed to run in the family. Her dad was easily angered and her granddad was just foul. Mind she supposed the fact he was a brain in a jar that was the motherboard to the most complex computer ever built that also ran Morganville didn't help.

"Stop the shouting please, some of us are trying to sleep" The body next to her steered till she saw blond hair with black highlights and blue eyes rimmed in black.

"You had you morning dose of O-caff yet?" Alyssa joked. Ethan was her best friend but he was also half vampire and she could help but tease him.

"Shut it Collins. You're lucky I haven't tried to drink your O-Caff yet" Ethan shot back. He was sat up now trying to fix his hair that resembled a birds nest complete with the birds.

"I would like to see you get close to my neck Glass" She mocked his last name. True he was a vampire but the name Glass didn't really make them sounded like the toughest family in Morganville, not like hers. Her family is respected by both human and vampire, with her grandfather's reputation of being a wannabe vamp hunter and her dad's fighting skill, not to mention all the work her mum does for the vampires it's hard for others to find reason to not be afraid of her.

"Seriously Alyssa you sound like your dad" Michael spoke up from the front seat. Ethan smirked at her so she did the only thing you can do in that situation; she stuck her tongue out at Michael while punching Ethan in the arm.

"Ow! You know its thing like that, that makes me wonder why I'm friends with you" He told her. She smiled.

"It's a sign of affection" Michael told him. Alyssa couldn't help it she burst out laughing.

"Ethan I love you really but that is the stupidest reason I have ever heard" She gasped.

Ethan Looked at her. "Dad she's right. It is pretty bad" He told his dad.

After some mindless chit chat Michael parked in the underground car park and waited for us to get out.

"Thanks for the ride Michael" Alyssa shouted over her shoulder as she shut the car door. Ethan was already by the elevator that took them to the surface.

"You really should thank him" She told Ethan once they were in the elevator.

"He knows I appreciate it really" He muttered. He was standing as far away from her as he could.

"Ethan what's wrong?" She asked him. "Is it something I have done? You know I was only messing in the car, right?"

"Yeah I know. It's just… You smell so good today" Now normally that would be flattering but Ethan was after all half vampire and the tone of voice he used scared her.

"Seriously have you had any-"She made a motion to her neck that indicated blood "-today?" Ethan made a breathless noise that sounded like he was going to laugh but didn't want to open his air ways.

"Yeah I have but… I'm still hungry" He told after a moment. She nodded. They were now outside on the street in front of the school.

"Well the blood bank is only a block or two away from here. I'll cover for you" I told him. He looked me in the eye.

"Really? You would do that?" He sounded shocked. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Yes moron. I don't like vampires but I'm not going to let my best friend starve 'cause he is not rocking the Team Jacob T-shirt" Ethan gave her a quick hug and ran in a blur down the street. Alyssa shook her head and headed in to the school grounds. She may not like all of the Vampires here in Morganville, but there were a few okay ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alyssa was in her fifth period class tapping her pen to the sound of the clock. When she had got in she luckily had Math with Mr Barns who was a native so it was easy to explain Ethan's absence. Although she missed out the part where he was still hungry… and the part where he had taken a detour to the blood bank… and the part where he was a half vampire. Okay so she made a totally original excuse up; he had to go back home because he had forgotten his homework. Still it worked so she didn't see any problem with it.

"Pesst!" The sound came from a table on the other side of the class room she looked over. To see Marcus, Ethan's friend. "Is it true to let Ethan fang you this morning?"

"No" she told him dead pan and went back to doodling on her work.

"Well Jean told Alex that told Sean that told me that Ethan was telling people that he bit you this morning" She growled. Instead of saying anything she picked up her stuff and stormed out of her lesson. Her teacher didn't care; she did this all the time and still got perfect grades. Ethan's teacher however didn't appreciate her storming in to his class and plonking herself next to Ethan. Ethan turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Is it true that your telling everybody you fanged me this morning?" She hissed under her breath at him. She stared him in the eye.

"No" He whispered holding her stare.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive" Alyssa huffed and turned to the teacher who had given up shouting at her and was now carrying on with his lesson. "Why?"

"Well apparently Jean told Alex that told Sean that told Marcus who then told me that you were telling people that you bit me this morning" She told him in a single breath.

"Well I haven't told anybody the truth. I have stuck with the excuse you made this morning" She could see from his eyes that he was telling the truth. That meant Jean was lying.

"Where's Jeans lesson?" She asked him

"D2.10. Why?" He asked her but once again Alyssa was already storming through the halls.

She stormed into D2.10 with fury covering her face. "You Bitch!" She shouted at Jean. Jean stood up and rolled her eyes.

"What?" She said back.

"Why have you been telling everybody Ethan… Erm…" She didn't want to continue. There where people in this class that were still unaware about Ethan. Then she had it. "Why have you been telling everybody that I shagged Ethan?" She shouted. The whole class turned and Ethan stopped in his tracks towards her. Jean however seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Look I saw you both this morning outside school!" Alyssa stopped moving towards her.

"You really think I would let him get an inch in the space of me if that is what his intention was" Jean nodded. "Then you don't really know me at all, and now you have made me look like a defenceless fool!" Alyssa shouted. She was aware that the teacher was shouting at someone to go get the principle. She didn't care.

"I'm sorry. I assumed because of the situation you two are in I just-" Jean didn't get to finish before Alyssa's fist impacted with the side of hers. Alyssa was going to throw another one but before she could there where a pair of arms wrapped round her waist dragging her away from a cowering Jean.

"Alyssa deep breaths" The arms owner whispered in her ear. Ethan repeated it till she started to calm down. Eventually Alyssa slumped in his arms.

"Sorry. I don't like being called defenceless" She told Jean and walked away out of the class room and down the hall. She didn't stop till she reached the corner of her street.

"You know it is a very bad idea to wonder the streets without company" Myrinns voice knocked her out of her trance.

"Yeah I know but I can look after myself" She told him and kept walking.

"So it seems, but when in a mood company can help" She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"I just punched one of my friends because she was telling everybody Ethan fanged me. Now he hates me and so does everyone else" She rushed out.

"Ahh, the terrible life of a teenage human female" Myrinn sighed. His hands were behind is back and he was walking with long strides. "Never fear it will all work out eventually" He told her. She gave him a funny look when he awkwardly patted her on the head.

They soon reached the door of the Collins house hold. After her parents got married her mother had asked Oliver the leader of Morganville permission to rebuild the Collins house which had been destroyed after Monica Morrell had set her father's child hood house on fire, and killing her Aunt Alyssa. He agreed and her mother had funded the build with her own money as she worked for a six figure salary as Myrinn's lab hand.

"So you want to see my mum or something?" Alyssa asked. Myrinn shook his head.

"No it is quite all right. But tell her to bring a microwave to the lab tomorrow" He called over his shoulder and waved at her from the end of her garden. She entered the Collins house to feel it warm up as she set foot across the threshold. Apparently because the most of the foundations where here Shane had moved back when it was rebuilt the house has become alive, it is even stronger now that their house in on the portal system.

"Hello?" Alyssa called out. There was no response. She took her time as she walked into the kitchen. Sat there on the work top was a note;

_Alyssa,_

_Me and your father have gone to the Glass house. Use the portal if you need us._

_Mum_

_Xxx_

"Great!" She muttered to herself and walked over to a door. To any normal person that opened the door they would think we were weirdoes with a random door covering a brick wall, to her family it was were the Collins's family portal even though only her and her mum knew how to use it. When she walked through the portal into the Glass house she heard convocations.

"So she just socked her one. Right in the face?" She recognised that as Will another one of Ethan's friends.

"Yeah dude I was there!" Luke's voice came and was followed by shooting. They were on the Playstation. She walked in and dropped her bag. And flung herself on the couch next to Ethan.

"What's up Bitches?" She said as she sat down.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Luke and Will asked her at the same time. They turned to scowl at each other.

"I used the door, Duh!" she told them. It wasn't really a lie, she did use a door just not the door they think or a door they can see. Ethan knew which door she meant and it annoyed the hell out of him that she knew how work the portals and he didn't. Then again he wasn't smart enough to be tutored by Myrinn for the first few years of his school life and then continue being tutored by the smartest man in Morganville. So she wasn't surprised he frowned at her. She laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"So where is my Mum and Dad?" She asked him.

"I think they went to the founders square" He told her. Why would they go there? Was it Oliver? Or maybe Myrinn? She sat there in silence pondering the answer. She was restless so she decided to play some good old video games to help take her mind of the pondering conundrum. After a few hours she fell asleep right there on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

******Hello! So I have written the next chapter. Although I have added a bit at then end of the last chapter so you might want to go back and read the last paragraph of chapter 2 so you understand where this one is coming from. Also I have put in Ethan's Pov :D Cause I want you to see in to his mind. So I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3**

Alyssa woke up in someone's bed. She rolled over and buried her face in one of the pillows on the king sized bed. It smelt fruity and spicy but yet… familiar. She frowned and took another deep breath in still trying to find out where she recognised the scent from.

"Are you trying to suffocate yourself?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Ethan's voice. He head shot up to come face to face with that black headboard decorated with silver dragons. "Wow love the bed head Lyss"

She whipped her head round to the door where he stood in a tight white t-shirt and black tight fitted jeans. It was times like this he would make her drool- Not that she would ever tell him that- make her wish she was lucky enough to be more than friend with him. She realised she hadn't answered him; she was still speechless so she stuck her tongue out at him and flopped back down into the pillows.

"Come on woman!" He yelled at her "Get your fat ass out of my bed!"

She recoiled. Alyssa didn't get upset about many things, but unfortunately her weight wasn't one of them. She had inherited her father's muscle so she weighed a bit more than other girls her age but whenever she stepped on the scales all she saw was a fat kid, not the strong, I-don't-stand-for-shit girl her parents and friends told her she was. She was not only physically strong but she was strong mentally to, she was as smart as she was strong… and that was a lot. She saw Ethan's eyes widen as he noticed her silence and her sad look on her face.

"Hey, look I didn't mean it. You're not fat not at all" He told her. She tried to bury deeper in to his pillows. Nobody except Ethan had ever seen her vulnerable… ever. She had grown up with Ethan, they were practically twins. She felt him put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't move to look at him.

"Call me a dick, call me whatever you want but just… just don't be sad" He whispered in her ear. If only he knew how big a crush she had on him and how bad she wanted him to kiss her neck. _Stop!_ Her mind told her _He is part vamp. Do you really want to be a fang banger?_ She sighed internally. As much as she liked Ethan she wouldn't but her family's reputation on line because of her selfish desire.

"I'm fat and ugly and nobody will ever go out with me!" She screamed into Ethan's pillow. She was aware of Michael walking passed Ethan's room.

"What's up?" He asked. Just as Ethan was about to tell him Alyssa jumped on him.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" She screamed. She didn't even care she had tears rolling down her face. The look in Ethan's eyes was a one of terror as she has instinctively pulled a silver knife from her boot and held it to his throat in her dash to knock him to the floor.

"Lyss I'm sorry. It slipped out" He held up his hands in a sign of surrender- well as much as he could from his place on the floor under her- and looked at her in the eyes. She wasn't insane or crazy like Myrinn. She was just very, very secretive of her feelings. Only her parents and Ethan have ever seen her cry. Oh, and she has anger issues… major anger issues. She gave him a look of warning then expertly flipping the knife through her fingers she placed it back in its secret holding spot in her boot, rose to her feet and left the room, leaving both a gob smacked Michael and a scared Ethan. She hid in her father's old room when she heard them come out of Ethan's room.

"I should tell Shane and Claire" Michael told Ethan. She was watching them from behind the door which she had opened just enough to see them.

Ethan dragged his hand through his hair. "Don't Dad. I asked for it. She was sleepy and wasn't fully aware of what she was doing"

"She is a lot more like her dad than we realised." Michael told him and walked away. Once Michael was gone Alyssa flung open the door and launched herself at Ethan wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I would never… you know I would never..." She didn't finish. She was sobbing too hard to get her words out.

"Shush... It's okay I forgive you." Ethan told her. Wrapping his arms around her he created a safe bubble around them, rocking side to side as she sobbed into his shoulder. It was a few minutes till she stopped crying but she wasn't ready to leave the safety of his arms just yet. If he had a problem with it he didn't comment.

***Ethan***

When Alyssa was on top of him holding the knife to his throat he could honestly say he was scared… shitless. Although his mind was telling him to fear her, his body had another view. He felt the all the heat his semi-dead body held sink straight to his member. He had often thought of Alyssa that way. How could he not; her body was toned in all the right places, her personality was to die for and her laugh was such a turn on. He honestly thought he was in love with her. _She would never think of you like that!_ His mind shouted at him. _She is holding a knife to your throat!_ He looked at her and held up his hands as much as he could in a sign of surrender; accidently brushing his hands slightly on the side of her thigh he mentally cursed as her grew even harder.

"Lyss, I'm sorry. It just slipped out" His hands were up in surrender. He held her eyes as she stared at him. He was so lucky she wasn't resting any part if her body on his, she would have surely felt how she made him feel. Instead luck was on his side because she straddled his waist but with her thighs extended. The next thing he knew Alyssa had jumped off him and ran out the room. His father helped Ethan to his feet and the walked out of his room.

"I should tell Shane and Claire" Michael told him.

Ethan dragged a hand through his hair "Don't Dad. I asked for it. She was sleepy and wasn't fully aware of what she was doing" His hands were still shaking from the adrenalin and desire.

"She is more like her dad than we realised" His father told him before walking away down the corridor. As soon as he was out of sight he saw something fly towards him.

"I'm so sorry. I would never… you know I would never..." She was sobbing so hard she couldn't finish.

"Shush, it's okay I forgive you" He told her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close. He couldn't help but smile. If only she was hugging him out of love and not guilt. If only they could be more than friends.

**Should I make them more than friends? Review and tell me what you think I should do ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I'm really sorry guys for the very late upload it's just i have been writing another story (That is not a fan fic) and i hope to get it published so i have to spend loads of time on it. I had some free time today as my car broke down at the side of the road so i wrote this while i was waiting for the road side rescue.**

**PLEASE BE AWARE I DON'T LIVE IN AMERICA SO IF THE INFO I PUT IN HERE ISN'T ENTIRELY CORRECT THAT IS WHY! i DO TRY MY BEST! That goes for all chapters...**

**Okay now thats out of the way please proceed to read the next instalment of NEXT BLOOD  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

That night Alyssa found that she was watching her parents very closely; she wanted to know why they were at founders square so bad it was almost eating her alive. She also noticed Ethan watching her. Every time she caught him watching her he would smile that huge adorable grin that made her knees go weak.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" She was snapped away from her fantasies by her mother.

"I'm not really hungry" She told her and pushed her plate away. She noticed the others do a double take. _I don't eat that much… do I? _

"Lyss is everything okay?" Alyssa turned to her father. He was giving her a strange look.

"Everything's fine. I just feel like becoming any bigger" She was frustrated. Her parents weren't giving her any sign on why they were at founders square.

"Look, I told you I was sorry." Ethan begged putting his fork down.

"I know but you were right. I am fat and I plan on losing it. The formal is less than two months away, I want to be able to fit into a dress" She took her plate into the kitchen and discarded her waist food.

Meanwhile, the guys shared a look. Shane was worried because- Hey it's his only daughter and he doesn't want her starving herself. Ethan was worried because he blamed his self. But Michael was worried because he knew she wasn't fat, she was muscly and without that muscle she would be vulnerable in Morganville, especially as Shane and Claire refused to get her protection till she was eighteen. Heck! He had even offered to be her protector but they said no. They would let her be taught, unsupervised by Myrinn but they wouldn't let him be the protector of her, that was one thing Michael couldn't get his head round.

"Do you think she's okay?" Shane asked. The girls had gone upstairs saying something about new clothes.

"I'm sure she is. She is a Collins after all" Michael reassured him.

"Do you think she might be getting bullied?" Shane was looking at the table playing with his beer bottle.

"She isn't being bullied…she would have said something if she was." Michael told him. Shane opened his mouth to say something but Ethan interrupted him.

"I wonder why she cares so much about her weight, she hasn't before." The others nodded and they sat there at the table trying to think of a reason why.

"MOM, DAD I'M OFF OUT!" Alyssa called from the door way.

"Where you going?" Ethan asked her. If she wasn't used to him she would have jumped.

"The Gym and why would you care?" She told him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh cool… I'm coming with" Alyssa watched as he got his phone and put on his jacket. A few minutes later he was done and they were out the door.

When they arrived at the gym Alyssa and Ethan separated to change into the provided gym wear. Once inside the woman's changing rooms Alyssa sighed in relief. Ethan had not let her out of his sight since dinner and she was getting tired of it real fast. _I love the guy but he can be such a pain in the butt sometimes!_ She thought to herself as she changed clothes. When she had finished she placed her belongings in a locker and entered the main part of the gym. There was only one place Ethan had never seen her at and that was the gym. She always came here; it was her place to get away from the world. The smell of sweat and cheap air freshener, the sound of the machines and the grunts of people pushing themselves had a calming effect on her. She stepped out and took a deep breath. _Get in the zone now Alyssa. You are the master here! No one can defy you!_ She chanted in her head. Almost immediately her palms began to sweat and her heart beat picked up, she smiled as she welcomed the rush of adrenaline that made its way into her blood stream. _Let's go kick some ass!_ She walked up to the punching bag and began to dribble around it. _Confuse the enemy! _He father's words rang in her head as she punched, dodged and ducked each swing of the bag.

***Ethan***

Ethan watched her as she beat the living crap out of the sand bag. He knew she was a fighter but her skill and speed was almost enough to put him, a half-vampire, to shame. He watched in complete bafflement as she hit the bag the dodged the back swing by sliding, on her knees, underneath the bag to come behind it and karate kick the bag straight off the chains. The bag fell to the floor with a deep thud. The gym went quite, everyone stared at Alyssa. Ethan walked up to the bag and picked up part of the shattered chains._ She shouldn't be able to do that! Sure I can do that…but her? _He looked at her and their eyes met.

***Alyssa***

When her eyes met Ethan's she had to look away. The emotions in his eyes were to over whelming. Confusion, Pride, Astonishment they all made an appearance. There was one that had her looking back at him; Love. _Could he really love me? Or was it just a friendly kind of love?_ Slowly a blush rose to her cheeks and she had to fight the urge to face palm herself. _Why are you such a girl? _

"Alyssa!" Ethan's voice rang through her head.

"Jeez Ethan no need to shout" Alyssa replied rubbing her ears.

"I've been calling your name for ages… you were off in lala land"

"How curious…" Ethan gave her a funny look.

"You have been spending too much time with Myrinn lately" Ethan huffed pulling to the side of the gym. "Okay… Tell me how you did that"

"Did what?" Alyssa couldn't help but notice how nice his eyes were. Blue like the ocean.

"That thing with the bag. Are you taking something? Did Myrinn make it? Is it vamp blood?"

"Ethan calm down, it's none of those. I can just do it okay… I don't know why but I can" The next thing she knew she was crushed to Ethan's chest.

"Good. I would never let Myrinn use you as a test subject" Ethan murmured into her hair. As much as she loved the feel of him so close… he was beginning to crush her face.

"Ethan, Can you let go of me?" She asked. It probably came out as 'Bethan, ban you bet bo of me?' because of how hard her face was pressed into her chest.

"Oh yeah sorry" He let go of her and gave her a sheepish grin that made her want to pinch his cheeks and kiss him till the gym closes. "We should go do some working out"

"Of course" She answered. They spent the next few hours in the gym training and talking. Never once did the subject of her incident with the punch bag show its ugly head… that is till they got home.

**What did you think? I thought it was lacking something... mind i did write it at the side of the road. Anyway review and stuff! I get all giddy when i get and E-mail that says i have a review. I try to PM everyone back i promise :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! You are awesome :P Okay, so here is chapter 5. I have to warn you i was in tears when i had finished writing it so get ya tissues ready. Normally i listen to songs when I write so that is why this chappie is infulenced by Monster by Paramore. I highly recommend you give it a listen either afterwards or before :D You might then get the feeling for this chappie. This is also short compared to the others but I was crying so much i couldn't write anymore. So without further ado's i welcome you to read the next instalment of NEXT BLOOD!**

**Chapter 5**

When Ethan pulled up inside the Glass House garage he spun on Alyssa like a mother Hawk. It frightened her a little bit…that is till she remembered she is a Collins and can kick his ass any time of day.

"You really need to tell me how you did that" His hard face softened a bit. "I'm worried about you"

"I was just in the zone…that's all I promise it was Adrenaline" She told him. Alyssa relaxed a little when he sighed.

"I just don't want to be anything like me Lyss… I'm a monster" He looked away from her. Her rage bubbled up.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?" He turned a little shocked at Alyssa's outburst.

"Its tru-" Ethan started but she cut him off.

"YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!"

"YES I AM, LYSS!" He shouted back. Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed his face and crushed his head to hers.

Alyssa felt the kiss everywhere, from her toes to her face. It made her heat up in places that she had never felt warm before. Ethan began to kiss her back moving his lips on hers, making the kiss deeper. Suddenly, sense came back to her and she moved, breaking the kiss, and jumped out of the car.

"Alyssa wait!" Ethan called after her but she wasn't listening. She was running up the stairs when she saw a blur brush past her. She stopped abruptly to see Ethan stood there, red eyed and fangs down.

"You lay one fucking, half-dead, finger on me I will kill you!" She shouted at him. Alyssa, being from Collins bloodlines, turned her embarrassment into anger. And that made her see red. She stood there watching what he would do. Ethan bent his head, closed his eyes and breathed deep, shallow breaths.

"I know… I just… We have to talk about what just happened." Ethan's voice deep and raspy, but so sexy, when he looked up at Alyssa his eyes where the same crystal blue they always were.

"There's nothing to talk about" Alyssa told him in a mono tone. This seemed to anger Ethan. In a flash she was held up against a wall of the Glass House.

"Bullshit!" Ethan snarled. His eyes were once again red and he seemed to be fighting the urge to flash fangs at her. Alyssa narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't scared.

"Ethan! Honey we're home!" Eve's voice rang though the house. They still held each other's eyes in a staring contest when Michael came up the stairs.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Eve said as she and Michael reached the top of the stairs. Alyssa and Ethan ignored them but Ethan broke their staring contest by turning to glance at his parents. Alyssa made a move to get out from up against the wall, only to be stopped by Ethan's hand as he slammed it in the part of the wall beside her head. She froze. _Slightly scared now!_

He bent his head back down so his lips were directly next to her ear. "I say when you move-" He licked up the side of Alyssa's neck. She shivered. "-You taste as good as you smell"

"Michael you have to do something!" Eve shrieked.

"Ethan you need blood come with me and we'll get some… together" Michael made a motion with his hands and if to say 'I-come-in-peace'. Alyssa held her breath when Ethan moved his gaze from his father back to hers.

***Ethan***

Ethan looked down, Alyssa eyes were wide. Never once had he seen her show fear, but there was no disguising it. Her eyes we filled with it. Fear of him. He pulled himself away from her and backed up so his back was to the opposite wall of the small corridor. Then he slid his back down till he was sat on the floor. He moved his eyes up, moving his gaze slowly to take in all of Alyssa curves, making sure she was unharmed. Eventually his eyes met her golden, rich brown ones.

"I'm sorry" She said. No! That isn't what he wanted her to say to him. He wanted to tell her that! "I'm sorry I kissed you… I didn't think about it" She thought he is made that she kissed him. He was vaguely aware Eve let out a small gasp of happiness.

"Alyssa I-" Ethan started but she cut him off.

"No I was wrong… It would have never worked out anyway" He watched as she turned her back and walked down the stairs. He didn't bother to chase her; it wouldn't have done any good. He dropped his head in his hands.

"Ethan it's-" Eve started to reassure him.

"Just leave me alone! She's right, it would have never worked. I'm a monster and she is a monster hunter!" He shouted his voice betraying his feelings, cracking at the end. His heart was breaking. He collapsed on the floor and cried. He cried for his lack of control, for the fear he saw in Alyssa's eyes. More importantly he cried for the pain in his chest. The pain of his life, his future walking away from him.

**Sorry about the long authors note :P It had to be said though. Anyway, Review cause i love to see what you all think of it XD!**


	6. Chapter 6

******Hey there! :D So I have uploaded. I have to apologize as it isn't my best work ever BUT! I have an exuse... I'm full of cold and can't bring myself to do much more than eat and sleep. I can't even bring myself to shower (I know gross). I would still like you to review and tell me what to think. Hopefully I should be able to upload next week if i'm feeling better :P. Oh! And before I forget... I have read a book and it is called StarCrossed by Josephine Angelini I suggest the you give it a read if you already haven't. It is a little boring in the beginging but it gets better.**

**So now without me wittering along even more present to you the next chapter of NEXT BLOOD :P**

**Chapter 6**

***Michael***

When Ethan broke down in a heap on the floor Eve and Michael left him there. It was the only thing they could do; leave him to come to terms with it on his own. Shortly after though Ethan stormed out, Eve turned to Michael.

"Where do you think he is going?" Eve asked.

"I don't know, but he can look after himself" Eve nodded and turned to look at the door. Michael hugged her from behind. "What I want to know is why they were fighting. They never fight… well not like that"

"I know! Maybe we should call Shane and Claire, see if they know anything?" Eve suggested. Michael shook his head.

"They're not in remember, Claire will be with Myrinn and Shane will be at the gym"

"Well I guess there is nothing to do but wait till he comes home" Eve turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael placed his hands on the small of her back and kissed away her worry.

When Michael herd the door slam shut at 1:20pm he moved with vamp-speed down the stairs, only to find a very drunk Ethan.

"Hey Papa!" Ethan shouted. He tried to take a step into the living room. HE made it one step before he fell flat on his face. "Ow... Oh hey floor how you doing?"

"Ethan get up" Michael asked. He could hear Eve coming down the stairs behind him. When Ethan made no move he shouted "ETHAN GET UP NOW!"

Ethan got up and smiled at Eve. "Hi Mom"

"Where the hell have you been?" Michael demanded. "You've been gone hours"

"Chill Dad, I only had a few drinks with my friends" Then he burst out giggling.

"He's had more than a few" Eve sighed and went into the kitchen. Michael helped a still giggling Ethan onto the couch.

Michael was sat in the chair next to his son when Eve came out with a cup of coffee and a glass of water. "Drink" She ordered and sat on the arm of Michaels chair.

After they had watched Ethan finish his drinks Michael tried again. "Where have you been?"

"The park with some friends" Ethan answered flatly.

"What type of friends?"

"Just friends!" Ethan shouted. Eve stood up and looked at Ethan in the face.

"You've taken something… Haven't you?"

***Ethan***

"Yes" He answered flatly. Eve turned and shook her head. His father looked furious.

"WHAT DID YOU TAKE?" He shouted at Ethan.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER WHAT I TOOK?" Ethan shouted back. He stood up and stormed to his room.

"Why? Why did you leave in the first place? What happened between you and Alyssa?" Ethan turned to face his Mom. She had tears rolling down her face.

"You know what the fight was about. Alyssa and I-" He had to pause to get himself in check "-we kissed. And she didn't even let me explain my feelings to her or even want to talk about it with me"

"And what are your feelings for her?" His mother asked him, she rubbed his arm encouraging him.

"I love her" He smiled as her face flashed before his eyes. Then as soon as it had appeared it left. And so did his smile.

"Alyssa believes that because of her name she can't be entirely on the side of the vampires…that is why she has always been distant since Shane and Claire told her."

"But I'm not a vampire" Ethan said.

"No not really but you are counted so by Morganville and Oliver" Michael told him. Ethan looked at them and entered his room. He could still smell Alyssa on his sheets and even though it pained him he also smiled and dug deeper into his sheets.

_Ethan was walking aimlessly in the land of nothingness. Then he saw her. He had never seen her look so beautiful in her white cotton dress. As he neared he could smell her fruity perfume. Suddenly she stopped and her face fell blank, she looked down at their hands. He hadn't noticed he had got close enough to her to take her hand. _

"_This is wrong" Her small voice shook as tears fell from her eyes._

"_Why is it wrong?" He asked._

"_Because you're a monster!" She screamed._

Ethan's eyes flew open.


	7. Authors Note

Hey Guys! So I'm stuck _ And I need your help. So my problem you ask... It is simple really:  
>I can't choose what villen to bring back. So I want to know who you would like to see come back (TeeHee)<br>There are so many good Villens I can't choose which to bring back. I was going to make a new one but then I would have to change my whole plot and I really don't want to do that. So who do you want to see back?

Review with your answers.

Thank You :D XXXX 


	8. Chapter 7

******Hi guys *waves* So I felt bad about uploading a AN and maybe getting your hopes up like "OMG! CAROLINE HAS UPDATED AGAIN *Clicks on E-mail* WHAT THE DRIBBLE IS THIS!" So I wrote this. :D It's long as well. I still want your oppinons on who to bring back. So review on the last chap/AN. I have no set song for this so i will just say MY IPOD PLAYLIST lol.**

**Welcoming you ladies and Getalmen to NEXT BLOOD. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all time XD**

**Chapter 7**

Alyssa woke the next morning to a pounding on the door. She didn't get up instead she laid there and re-ran yesterday's events in her head. She kissed Ethan! Then she had the biggest fight with him because he went vamp on her. She freaked he should know that by now. He should know that she runs when she freaks, okay given it doesn't happen very often but she has done it before. Why did he want to keep asking her to talk about what happened. She already knew he was going to shoot her down, unless he wasn't? At that moment her mother came into her room.

"Alyssa mail for you" She told her and gave her a letter. It was in a cream envelope with silver writing. She opened it up to see what it said:

_Dear Alyssa Collins._

_You have been invited to the Morganville's Masquerade ball to welcome back one of Morganville closet friends._

_For this event you must come dressed with Mask and Gown._

_Looking forward to your company_

_Oliver_

_Leader of Morganville_

Alyssa stared at the piece of rich, slightly curled paper. She was invited to a Morganville event! No doubt only the important people of Morganville will be present. She looked across at the clock and almost had a heart attack. She was supposed to be at Myrinns lab already for her tutoring session. She jumped out of bed to her closet. She paused, only for a minute, before she through on; a short black denim skirt, long black and white stripped socks, a tight fitted black Metallica t-shirt and her black buckled motor boots. Then she rimed her eyes with black eyeliner and stood in front of the mirror. She nodded before running to the bathroom. When she came out and running down the stairs she sensed the portal was open.

"I know Myrinn. I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't realise my mum and dad had gone out!" She called then stopped dead when she saw Frank stood in her front room. "Granddad what a pleasure" She said in a mono tone.

"You're late. And what are you wearing?" He told her. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"I'm wearing clothes that reflect my mood" She told him as she picked up her bag.

"You and the Half-breed have a fight, huh?" He asked in a mocking tone. She whirled round to face him. Well, his 2D image.

"You better watch your audio circuits! I could easily programme a virus into your main frame" His eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"You're not smart enough. Not even your mother can fully workout how Myrinn made my mainframe to work"

"No you're right… I'm smarter" With that Alyssa removed a disk from her bag and held it up. "When Myrinn installed you into the computer he had to rebuild a lot of it again because of Ava had corrupted it. This was an opportunity for him to update you a little bit so if anything happened to him, my Mum would be able to use or control you without you being able to interfere. His updates involved a disk drive that to this day has never had to be used, but here's the thing, I am really not in the mood for you Frank and I will use this Virus to delete your programming without killing your brain… So no harm to Morganville" She smiled wickedly at her Grandfather.

***Frank***

Over the years he had learned to, sort of, enjoy being a brain in a jar. He got the chance to watch Shane turn into a man and the birth of his one and only Grandchild. He knew she was threatening his life but he couldn't help but feel the pride that rushed through his 2D body. She was almost as smart as Myrinn himself. Then a sudden thought came to him. Alyssa could be the down the fall of Morganville. She could bring it crumbling to its knees. When he looked at her smiling evilly at him, he realised she knew this vital piece of information.

"Why haven't you destroyed Morganville yet?" He asked. She stopped smiling.

"Because I like it here, Yes It maybe a pile of dust with a bunch of blood suckers living in it, but its home. My friends wouldn't be able to live outside the city limits. Ethan wouldn't be able to leave." Her face dropped the use of the half-breeds name. Before Franck could say more Alyssa turned and walked through the portal.

***Alyssa***

"Hmm… I never thought that would be possible" Myrinn was in the back of the lab pacing back and forth while Alyssa was running experiments that Myrinn had told her to do. Normally Claire would be here to help Myrinn stay on course and stop him getting lost in his thoughts but today she was at the hospital working with Dr. Mills and his team.

"What would be possible?" Alyssa asked. She still had her head down writing down her notes.

"Oh… nothing but everything all at once" He told her stopping and turning to look at her.

"Everything is possible in Morganville" She told him. She looked up and smiled at him. It was a weak kind of smile but it was the best she could do. Her mind kept traveling to Ethan and what he would be doing right know.

"Are you okay, Dear?" Myrinn asked. His brow was creased and he was generally worried for her. She smiled again at him.

"I'm fine Myrinn. Just have a lot on my mind"

"Well it has been scientifically proven talking can help, when the mind is over worked and strays away from the task at hand" He told her. Myrinn pulled up a chair next to her and sat on it. He placed one gangly long leg over the other and placed his folded hands on his knees. He looked like a crazy headmaster. Alyssa sighed but jumped to sit on some free space on the work table.

"Me and Ethan have had a fight." She looked down at her swinging legs.

"And why is that?"

"I kissed him" Now she looked up at Myrinn. He seemed unfazed by the information that she had just spilled to him.

"Why is that such a problem? Are you already courting someone?" Alyssa looked at him with wide eyes. Why was she making such a big deal out of this? Oh, yeah it's because there is no way he would like her like that, and because he's a vampire.

"No I'm not dating someone. It's just…" She didn't know who to say it. She looked down at her clasped hands.

"He is part Vampire" Myrinn guessed. He sighed and stood up. "If you are worrying about your father not accepting the relationship I'm sure he will in time. Ethan has never hurt you has he?"

"No. Never"

"Then I'm sure there is nothing to worry about"

"But I'm scared" She admitted. She was scared of her feeling for Ethan, scared he wouldn't feel the same way, scared of his dark side. Suddenly, his face angry, red eyed and fangs exposed flashed into her head. "I'm scared he won't feel the same, and of his Vamp side. What if I do something he doesn't like and he gets mad. I know I can stop him but I don't want to hurt him"

She looked up and Myrinn's eyes softened. "He has more control over himself because of his Human Blood. And I am sure he feels the same way about you as you do about him." Alyssa watched as Myrinn walked back to the back of the lab and started muttering to himself again. It was times like that she was thankful she knew Myrinn. He wasn't as crazy as everyone made him out to be. He had his wise moments.

"Shouldn't you be talking to your grandfather about all that stuff and not your tutor" Frank spat. Alyssa looked across to see Myrinn had disappeared. _Probably in the back room with all his old journals._ She turned to Frank.

"Well I would except the advice my Grandfather would give would be something along the lines of-" She cleared the back of her throat "-_Stake him. He is born of the devil. In fact stake them all_" She made dramatic hand gestures and made her voice low and crispy like she smoked most of her life. She thought she sounded more like a pirate than Frank but then he acts like a pirate so she didn't see any problem with it. She looked up at Frank. He had his arms crossed over his chest and floating with a unimpressed look on his face.

"I do not sound like that" Frank said in a mono tone.

"I thought she did rather well… well done my dear" Myrinn said coming out of the side room with a book in his hands. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Frank. He was about to say something back but she raised the disk and made 'nah-ah-ah' position with her finger. He huffed and disappeared.

"Why did you tell me and not Frank?" Myrinn asked suddenly. He was looking at a glass slide under an ancient Microscope.

"Well because… he's well Frank. Nothing he says is helpful when it comes to feelings, I realise he was married and everything but come on he is emotionally retareded." She exclaimed. Myrinn laughed then stopped.

"He did lose the two women he ever loved"

"I know. It just feels like he is punishing me for it. Dad thought it would be a great way to honour Aunt Alyssa by naming me after her… I guess Granddad doesn't think like that"

"Frank is… how you put it-" He clicked his fingers a few times while he looked for the word when he couldn't he just said "-Well he's as you said… Frank" He then patted her awkwardly on the head.

"Myrinn what's that?" Alyssa asked pointing to an envelope pointing out of his pocket. "Is it an invitation to the masquerade ball?"

"Yes" He said he looked at his watch. "You should go home now. Claire will be waiting for you"

"Yes of course" Alyssa picked up her stuff and willed the portal to take her home. Just as Myrinn had predicted Claire was sat on the love seat with Shane, In the Collins household, waiting for her.

**Review Please :D**


	9. Chapter 8

******Hi! So I have uploaded a chapter every day this week and I am really proud of myself *Pats self on the back* Although that wouldn't have been possible without the death threats, inspiration and motivation that one of my more dedicated fans *Cough* Evanescence-in-Constantinople *Cough* has delighted me with :D So i felt really good about myself and I was in a Christmasey mood (Good will to all men all that shiz) I made a Character in my book after her. Check her story out. It. Is. Awesome. :P Oh and I will become a guest Character in hers book aswell.**

**NEXT BLOOD is brought to you by BOLA the sugar free, canned blood. Suitable for all vampires. Available from all good Blood Banks!**

**Chapter 8**

***Unknown***

She was looking at the paper in her hand. So he remembered her? She almost laughed out loud. She managed to hold it in. She didn't want to look like a crazy person in the middle of a Café filled with tourists.

"More Coffee, Ma'am?" A teenage boy about 17 asked her. He was tall and muscular. No doubt he played American football.

"Yes thank you" She flashed him a dazzling smile and flicked her blond hair over her shoulder. He was cute. "I would be surprised if a boy of your appearance would not be courting."

He blushed slightly but answered nonetheless "Yes I have a girlfriend… She is working the cash register"

She looked over to the till. Stood there was a petite, red headed girl. "She is a perfect match for you. I wish you all the best in the future" He nodded and smiled, running back to the cashier. He kissed her swiftly on the lips and ran to the kitchen. At that moment her phone rang.

"Hello" She answered.

"How far are you?" Oliver demanded.

"Oliver your trust in me is flattering" With that she closed her phone and sipped her coffee. When she had finished, she tipped the cute guy, placed her Bike helmet over her head and hopped on her Aprilia RS V4 Factory. As she turned the first corner all she was think was "Hello Morganville"

When she reached Morganville, she drove straight for founder square. When she entered founders hall all conversation was cut off. You could hear a pin drop - Well she could anyway but that's not the point of the saying now is it? - And Oliver stood at the fount of the hall dressed in a suit. His hair screamed 'Ex- hippie'. She giggled at the image of Oliver riding around in a VW Camper Van.

"There you are" He said didn't sound angry just… powerful.

"Here I am" She said as she walked to the front of the room. In the audience she spotted a blond vampire, he looked about 19. She wondered when he was turned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the heir to Morganville!" What little noise was in the atmosphere was quickly washed away by his words. She fought the urge to laugh nervously. Amy looked around at the faces of the vampires of Morganville. Her eyes were caught by the blond boy. He looked confused more than angry like the others. She cleared her throat.

"I'm Amy and I expect it to be a pleasure to get to know you all as individuals as I spend my time in Morganville" Amy smiled pleasantly at them, a smile that was not returned.

"Michael Glass. You will escort our guest to the whereabouts of Claire" Oliver ordered as if he was an animal. She saw the blond boy stand and bow at her. She looked away at Oliver and frowned at him.

"I really wish you would treat others as your equals Oliver. There really isn't that much to make you different from them" Then she turned and bowed at Michael. He looked shocked but continued to follow the way to the underground car park.

"I will follow you on my bike" She said. She placed the helmet on and mounted her silver and black bike. When he was still there she lifted her visor. "Is everything alright Michael Glass?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You're just not like any of the others… I must warn you my wife is a little… out there" He told her. She was not in the least surprised that he was married but rather thrilled that he had married someone with so much personality that he had to warn her. She could tell from the little information she had learnt about Michael Glass that he wasn't your average vampire.

"Then I guess it is a good job I like 'Out there'" She chuckled. In a flash of vamp speed Michael had his car started and was pulling out of the parking lot. Then she flexed the throttle and shot away after him.

***Alyssa***

Alyssa sat in the Glass houses living room. Apparently, Oliver had ordered Michael to introduce the visitor to her mum. This meant they all had to be here, including her and Ethan. He was currently sat on the floor, with his back to the wall, in front of her. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, he often took a sneak peek at her. They hadn't said two words to each other since she arrived. She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened and Michael walked in followed by a small girl about 17 wearing motorbike overalls and carrying a helmet.

"Amy, this is my wife Eve and my best friend Shane then we have Shanes wife Claire who is also a friend of mine-" He introduced the adults first. "- Then we have Ethan mine and Eve's son and Alyssa Shane and Claire's daughter."

Her eyes widened when she was introduced to Ethan. "Cool helmet" Alyssa said with a smile. "What you ride?"

Amy returned the smile. "An Aprilia RS V4 Factory" Alyssa whistled.

"Nice! I'm fixing up a 1997 Harley Davidson sportster"

"You were till Myrinn took all the parts" Laughed Shane. Again Amy's eyes widened.

"Is Myrinn okay?" She asked. As if on cue the portal opened and in walked Myrinn carrying what looked like a Microwave with a toaster stuck on top.

"Claire! I have had the most wonderful break throu-" He stopped dead and his eyes widened in shock when his eyes landed on Amy. There was a metallic CLANG! When he dropped his contraption and it connected with the floor.

"Hello father" Amy said in a small voice.


	10. Chapter 9

******So I was told it was Christmas. Lol! Kidding I knew it was Christmas. So Merry Christmas! :D This Chapter is short BUT It has a lot of info in here. Please review and stuff. Really means a lot to me. So yeah... O.o READ IT NOW...**

**May Contain dead people of the fanged variety. Not suitable for those who happen to transform into a Canine! **

**Chapter 9**

"Amy!" Myrnin breathed. His eyes still resembled saucers. Alyssa looked from Amy to Myrnin. Her height resembled that of Myrnin's but her hair and eyes most definitely did not. "What are you doing here?" His voice was stronger but there was still that essence of bewilderment.

"I received a call from Oliver and I have asses the state and welfare of Morganville" Alyssa looked at the mother. Claire looked both excited and shocked. She looked at Myrnin again, he seemed slightly upset.

"Did you have any intention of paying me a visit?"

"Of course father. I'm not that cold" Amy told him.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Eve chirped in. That seemed to remind them that they weren't alone.

"Oh yes, Eve. May I have some of that Caffeine?" Myrnin asked.

"You mean Coffee?" Eve asked.

"Yes, yes that's what I meant" He told Eve. Alyssa bent down to pick up the microwave/Toaster thing that Myrnin had dropped when he came through the portal.

"I would love a Tea please…-" Amy stopped and looked at Eve "-Eve? Is that right?"

"Yes, I'm Eve Glass" She chirped.

"The weirdo" Alyssa's father; Shane covered with a fake cough. Alyssa turned and smiled at her dad while Michael told Amy to take a seat next to Ethan.

"Hello" Amy said as she turned to smile at Ethan.

"How old are you?" He blurted. Eve gasped; she had come out of the kitchen and was standing behind Ethan ready to slap him upside the head when Amy answered.

"You should never ask a woman her age." She lead in and a little quieter she said "Because she might have your head for it" His eyes widened.

"Will you be working for Oliver?" Claire asked. She took a seat on the arm of the chair Shane sat in; Alyssa sat on the floor in front of them.

"I will be working alongside Oliver… that is until I settle in and get to know everybody"

"I don't mean to be rude but; why are you working alongside Oliver?" Ethan asked. He was still avoiding Alyssa's gaze.

"Because there is much Morganville can learn from me, Little Halfling. I may look young but assure you I'm far much older than my years" Everyone turned to look at her when she called Ethan a Halfling. She didn't seem to notice. "I have invented many things and have gained much experience. Heavens I have lost count of how many times I have graduated!" She gave in to a little chuckle. There was something under it though; when you listened closely you could hear the slight madness that she must have inherited from Myrnin.

"You called me a Halfling. How did you know?"

"You think I wouldn't recognize one of my own" She shook her head and smiled. "I, my friend, was the very first Half- human, Half-vampire ever created… I emphasize on the 'was'-" there it was again the chuckle "- You are strong, smart and capable of far more than any Vampire is, that does not mean you are invincible"

"So I'm assuming you're a full Vampire now. What happened?" Claire asked. Alyssa knew her mother couldn't resist learning something new; it was yet another trait that she had inherited.

"I ran into a very difficult man named, Mr Bishop. He and his followers tried to hunt me down since they had found out about me. That is why my mother and my father had to send me away to Britain to grow up with a foster family. That didn't work out very well either, but that is an entirely different story, let's just say my thirst got the better of me-" She looked down at her hands that were folded neatly in her lap. Her bike gear looked almost awkward and defiantly out of place. She had a sheepish look to her eyes. Suddenly she lifted her hand in the air as if to represent "I-have-remembered-something". It was a very Myrnin thing to do. "Ah! That is what we were talking about! Anyway, as I was saying I was shipped over the channel from France to England. As I developed so did my ability's, I was stronger and faster than any girl or boy my age. A while later when I was sixteen Mr Bishop found me. I had these wonderful gifts, and I put them to the test. They were no match for Bishop and I lost, he nearly killed me right there and then.

That is till my mother found me. She managed to scare Bishop off and she gave me her blood and turned me. She explained then who she was and why she had to send me away and that she loved me very much. Some of them ability's I still have today"

"What are those ability's?" Alyssa could tell this seemed like a miracle to Ethan; all he wished for since he found out what he was were answers. When he had asked for a fountain of knowledge he had been given a sea. _But did the sea have to be so beautiful? _She thought.

"I have the ability to sense people's emotions and their history. It works best with other vampires because they have more History than humans" Ethan looked deep in thought. Just then Alyssa felt faint. "Are you okay?" Amy asked her. Just as she said it Ethan looked over and was at Alyssa side in a heartbeat and caught her as she fell into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 10

******Yay! Double figures :D So anyway I have added Myrnin's POV. And have you noticed I was spelling his name wrong? No me neither but I started to read MIDNIGHT ALLY and Then I noticed. Also someone told me that I was but I didn't believe them. Anyway here it is enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

When Alyssa opened her eyes she was two things; she was confused as to why she fainted and also happy- No over joyed that it was Ethan's eyes that first met her gaze. It was a moment before her hearing kicked in again. When it did she really wished it hadn't. She was laid on the floor with just a thin folded blanket under her head so she could hear that clomping of Eve shoes. She sat up and had to grab on to Ethan's arm to stop her from falling back down when a wave of dizziness took over her.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked.

"You look awfully pale. When was the last time you ate?" Amy's voice was quiet and concerned. She was sat next to Ethan with her hand on his arm, she was rubbing his arm. If it wasn't for the fact that she was sat so close to Ethan Alyssa would have assumed it was a comforting gesture. She was practically sat on his lap. In a flash she was stood up and towering over them.

"I'm fine!" She snapped. Amy turned her head as if she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"You shouldn't have been able to move that fast, even if you are disturbed"

"I'm not disturbed!" Alyssa was shaking and her heart was beating way too fast. _All the symptoms of a panic attack._ She concluded. The problem was she had nothing to panic about. Also it didn't feel like an attack in facet she felt really good and her body welcomed the affects.

"Alyssa, calm down. You're having a panic attack!" Claire ordered.

"To hell I am! This feels great" Alyssa closed her eyes. When she opened them again there was a gasp and then she felt a prick. "Ow!"

"Sorry. I would like to run tests on your blood. You are defiantly not human" Myrnin said he held a syringe that had the longest needle Alyssa had ever seen attached to it. And to make it better it was wedged in her arm. Instead of screaming or crying she simply looked at it then at Myrnin and raised an eyebrow.

"So let me guess, I'm an Alien now?"

"No. I think you could be a hybrid of some sort. You seem to smell different, your blood it lacks the smell of sweet Chocolate like the other humans but yet I can't decide what it smells like. All I can determine is that your blood is very tempting" Amy took a step forward and Alyssa countered with one to the right. Showing she wasn't didn't want a fight but she was ready for one if Amy started one.

"A Hybrid?" Ethan questioned while giving Alyssa a funny look.

"A Hybrid is a cross between to very similar things in genetics but very different in the way of nature. You are a Hybrid Ethan but the word Hybrid is mainly used for a cross of animal genetics or something else. Vampires were human once or are human hosts to the Vampire gene if you will. Either way vampire or human genetics are far too similar to be counted as Hybrid when they are crossed. I suspect Alyssa is something else entirely" Ethan looked and blinked even Alyssa paused. It seems Amy has a lot more of her father in her than they thought.

"Are you saying my mum got raped by a monkey and then had me?"

"Of course not! For that to happen it would have to be an Ape not a monkey as the genetics of an Ape if far closer and more compatible to those of a human." Alyssa had to fight the urge to hit her. Instead she rolled her eyes.

"I was being sarcastic" She told her. Amy shrugged. Ethan resumed his seat next to Amy. Alyssa had to look away. She was finding it hard to look at them without wanting to rip Amy's head off. She seemed oblivious though to how Ethan seems to be attracted to her.

***Myrnin***

When Alyssa fainted Myrnin wasn't worried. He always knew there was something different about her. He looked at Amy. Her face was stricken with worry and curiosity. It reminded him of when he first fell in love with Amelie.

_It was around 1816. Myrnin was on an academic visit to France, he was in the French city of Bourges. He was patrolling the streets looking for a small Inn that would allow him to dine, when he (literally) ran in to a young looking girl. She was covered by a long black cloak that covered her hair and face. _

"_Oh! My deepest apologise madam. I didn't see you there" Myrnin told her. His French was very good, as he had been several times before._

"_It is fine good sir no harm has become of me" She looked up into Myrnin's eyes. Her eyes where crystal blue and she skin a fare olive colour. She was so pretty in his mind. _

"_Would you care to dine with me? As an official apology for my clumsiness" She seemed to think it over for a moment before she nodded. He held out his arm for her and she began to direct him to the closest Inn._

_During dinner they talked and Myrnin proceeded to tell her of his theories and plans for future inventions. She asked him questions but told him little of herself. It was as they were outside when she called a carriage when she turned to him._

"_Myrnin, join me please" The way she said it left him no room to argue so he proceeded to get in to the carriage. Once he was she indicated to the driver where to take her, then she turned to him. "Thank you. You seem to me a very fine gentleman"_

_Before he could say anything she had captured his mouth with hers. He reacted almost immediately. He did not try to fight her off nor did she try to move away. Soon they were laid on the floor of the carriage, nothing but Myrnin's oversized coat covering their naked bodies. What happened next, he was sure must have been illegal._

He opened a portal to his lab and indicated for the rest to follow him. Myrnin hoped that Amy would choose to stay with him. Oliver was not short of company at the moment.


	12. Chapter 11

******Hey! So I uploaded. Thanks for all the comments and stuff. Please keep them coming. I also have to apologize to Evanescence-in-Constantinople who I kept telling I would update but never did. Oh I tried really hard on this so PLEASE, PLEASE comment and tell me how i did.**

**So Read it, Love it and stay tuned cause with a certain sombody *Cough* Evanescence-in-Constantinople *Cough* nagging me I try to upload once a week. (Course work permitting) So here it is. **

**NEXT BLOOD Coming to a cinema near you!**

**Chapter 11**

***Amy***

When everyone had followed Myrnin to his lab, Amy stayed behind. She looked at the portal, just a shimmer of darkness. She understood the concept and she knew who to use it but it was what waited her on the other side that made her truly afraid. She was over six hundred years old so not many things scared her anymore. But this truly did. She was torn between fear and nervousness. Who knew how she would react to seeing her again? The last time she saw her she had told her not to come find her again for her own safety. This was a bad idea… a really bad idea.

She stayed standing in front of the portal and was stood there for at least a few minutes when she had come to the conclusion; Oliver was an idiot. She smiled. What was she doing? She couldn't run from her fears. She had to face them straight on. She pictured her destination from a long time ago. Only her mother would get her whole castle rebuilt in the middle of a Texas desert. Without opening her eyes she stepped through. She wasn't a hundred per cent certain that it would work.

"Ah, there you are" She opened her eyes to see the most miserable and fake smile she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Oliver enough with the fake pleasantries. Where is she?" Oliver showed her down along corridor. They stopped outside a large door.

"I must tell you she isn't expecting you, so the shock may come as a bit of a surprise" She looked at him puzzled. Why did he care? Why was he telling her this?

"Very well" She told him. He opened the door and they stepped in. There she stood at the window looking out on to the mass of desert that surrounded Morganville.

"We have a guest" Oliver stated sitting down on a plump, vintage couch. The figure at the window turned round and her eyes widened when she saw Amy.

"Hello Mother" Amy said. Her voice cool and calm just like her mothers.

***Amelie***

"Hello Mother" The words rang around within her head. Amelie had not seen her daughter since she was left no choice but to turn her. That was over six hundred years ago. But there was no fighting it; this young looking girl that stood in front of her was indeed her daughter. Her eyes widened. She never thought she would see her again. Then a thought came to her. _Has she seen Myrnin? _ As if reading her mind Amy answered. "I have seen Myrnin; he was rather pleased about my sudden appearance"

As Amy took a seat across from Oliver, Amelie watched her every move. She was so graceful it was a surprise she was related to that clumsy genius; Myrnin the man that had started out a love sick human and turned into her best friend, the one man she could trust would stay on her side till her last breath, even maybe after that as well. She had come so close to death but Myrnin had managed to bring her back.

"Amy" She breathed. Amy rolled her eyes and the crazy amusement she often saw in Myrnin's eyes shined through.

"Yes mother"

"You're here. You're really here" When Amy nodded. Amelies eyes hardened. "I told you to stay away. Do you not understand? Did Myrnin never tell you never to search for me? Even as you were growing up?" Amy shook her head.

"How can you not want me? I am yours, I'm your daughter. No wonder you left me with my father. You are cold and heartless" Amy's tears glistened in her eyes. Amelie looked at her. Amy was so much like her, her manner, her movements but yet she was kind and thoughtful like her father. The memory of when she first left her with her father flashed into her head.

_Amelie knocked on the door. Her body desperately trying to shield her new born daughter from the cold, she had wrapped her in her own finest silk riding cloak. When he opened the door Myrnin's eyes widened. _

"_Amelie" He shook his head as he cleared any thoughts he had. "Come in, please"_

_She stepped. Her body was not used to such heat that a human required in the harsh winter. She would be more comfortable outside in the deep snow. But she knew her daughter couldn't survive out there. "I'm sorry but I must intrude on this cold stormy night" Amelie's voice was soft and quiet. "I have a must un-nerving problem"_

"_What is it?" Myrnin asked. After he had found out what she was he had no longer wanted to carry on their love affair. He was intrigued but also ever so slightly disgusted. That did not mean he would be as crude as to shut the door on a women in need, especially his ex- lover._

"_It is a grave problem that involves us both. I could leave her with anyone else but _you _Myrnin are the only person that would possibly understand this, be able to care for her the right way"_

"_What is the problem?" He asked. Amelie un-clasped her cloak and there in her arm, that was tucked under the cloak, was a baby. Her huge, beautiful eyes shut as she slept._

"_We have a daughter" She looked at him. Myrnin closed his eyes rubbed his temples._

"_How is that possible?" He asked as he started pacing._

"_I don't know Myrnin but it has. She can't stay with me. My life is far too dangerous for her" Amelie pleaded._

"_You want that monster to stay with ME?" Myrnin shouted. Amelie had tried to be civil but her vampire patience had worn._

"_We don't know that. We have no proof that she is either vampire or human. This is why I leave her with you, it is best for her. She will be around her real father and you will understand and able to help her in the life her future brings" Amelie was stood up now. Her voice was hard. He thought about it and the noble man she knew Myrnin to be shined through._

"_Very well, she will stay with me" He nodded and looked at her. "What is her name?"_

"_Amy" He sighed. He picked his daughter up and her eyes opened. She seemed to study him with an intelligence that was far too advanced to belong to such a small baby, only a few days old. After a few moments Amy laughed as Myrnin smiled down at her. Feeling like an intruder on the new family Amelie left not to be seen till many years after._

"Amy, please leave now" Amelie told her daughter.

"Mother I will leave you chamber and your home but I will not leave Morganville. I am the heir to this small town whether you like it or not. I will be taking control over Morganville with Oliver by my side and there isn't anything you can do to stop me. Oliver told me of your ill health and I am sorry but until you are well the running of this town falls to me" When Amelie looked up it was like looking in a mirror. The set look of determination on Amy's face made her prude. She watched as Amy swung on her hells and left with her head held high and with a presence that matched the coldness of Amelie herself. The guards by the door bowed at her dismissal. Even though they didn't know who she was, her aura demanded obedience and gave off a sense of control.

"I'm sorry Amelie but I had no other choice. I could not run Morganville and make sure you are well both at the same time. I thought Amy would be our best bet" Oliver told her. She nodded.

"At first, when she walked in here I thought there would be no chance that she would be able to be a leader. She is far too friendly, far too nice…but now I see. She can cope with being both. A leader and a friend is what she is. Her destiny is to be the next leader of Morganville" A small smile appeared on her face as she realized Oliver's mistake. "You do realise, old friend that you may have given up the only chance you ever had of being leader of Morganville." She took pleasure as Oliver realised this fact to. His face hardened.

"Then I will just have to fight her for it." Amelie shook her head at his useless determination and left the room. She may be strong enough to walk freely but being able to cope with the stress of leading Morganville was one thing that Myrnin promised her would bring her right back to a point her couldn't save her from.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello so the 12th chapter in the last minuets of the first day of 2012 HeeHee :D I hope you like this one. If not I really can't blame you. It's short, it is mainly speech and to be honest it's just a filler till I get to the next event that happens in my head. Please review even if its just to tell me how crap it is.**

**P.S I had the worst hangover this morning. Gah! Thank the the Lord for Bloody Mart's :P **

**Chapter 12**

They were all currently crowded in Myrnin's lab with Alyssa sat on one of the lab tables. Myrnin was telling her to do certain things saying they were part of his 'tests'. The only one missing was Amy and Alyssa really didn't care that much, except Ethan kept looking round for her.

"Ethan she's not here. She has probably gone to deal with other Morganville related business" Michael told him.

"Oh! Am I official Morganville business?" Alyssa was on the lab table jumping like a five year old. Myrnin had given her some clear liquid that he assured her would do no harm but make it easier to get his results. "And shouldn't Dr Miller be doing this? And why is space black? Why can't we see super condensed radioactive particles of black matter that the world is 'apparently' made up of?" Shane turned and looked at her.

"Is she really my daughter?" He asked Claire. She laced her hand through his.

"Yes, But she's mine as well"

"Oh, well that explains it then" He rolled his eyes. Alyssa huffed.

"I don't like being ignored" She told them all. They all turned to Myrnin and Claire.

"What? He's smarter than me!" She pointed at Myrnin. He was fastening something to Alyssa leg.

"Well to answer your first question; no you are not and Dr Miller would not understand any of what is going on here" Alyssa nodded and looked at Ethan.

"Why do care where Amy is so much?" She asked him. She was swinging her legs backwards and forwards.

"Because she has answers, she understands what I am, what will happen to me in the future" He replied. She noticed, even in her drugged up state, that he was stood as far away from her as possible.

"But there's no need to look like a lost puppy when she isn't around. You were fine before you met her" Ethan's eyes flashed towards her.

"No I wasn't, I thought I was a freak. I needed answers but no way of getting them"

"Well what's wrong with being a freak?" Alyssa was calm but she could tell Ethan was getting angry.

"It's uncool. I don't want to be an outcast. I just want to be a normal teenager with normal friends, who doesn't have to take a trip to the blood bank with his dad once a week"

"Normal's rubbish" She told him.

"I'm surprised you even know the meaning of normal"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She was only just starting to get angry. She could also feel the effects of the drug wearing off.

"Well you wouldn't be here if you were normal would you!" Ethan shouted. He had never seen Alyssa so calm. Not this far into a disagreement.

"Neither would you!" She shouted back. She added a mental 'Uh-oh' when she saw Ethan's fangs snap down and his eyes turn white. Myrnin or Michael she thought would have jumped in front of her but Michael just stood there and Myrnin looked rather pleased with himself. _They wanted us to fight!_ She thought. She didn't have much time before Ethan came running at her vamp style. She faked to the left and rode the wheelie ladder round to the other side of the lab.

"Calm down Ethan!" Alyssa called. Ethan was seeing red though and he had no idea why. He came storming at her and she let him grab her, he snapped her head to the side and was about to bite down into her artery when a familiar sensation came over Alyssa. Before she knew what she was dong she had twisted out of his hold and had him pinned to the floor. Ethan was still struggling under her weight.

"Are you not going to do anything?" She asked the others.

"Why? You seem to have it all under control" Myrnin said. Just as he said it Ethan took advantage of her brief lack of attention a broke free "Or maybe not. Don't worry I have every faith in you not to destroy my lab"

Ethan had her pinned on the floor. He was using all his vampire strength to keep her there, she couldn't move. As he bent his head, she didn't think. She reached up and bit him on the crock of his neck. Ethan shot back and to his feet. There was blood coming from his neck.

"You bit me!" He yelled in disbelief.

"I bit you" She said. She dragged her hand across her mouth just to find a trail of Ethan's blood behind. She heard a funny noise from the other side of the room to find Myrnin doing some sort of happy dance. Except it looked like an explosion of limbs. She saw Ethan looking at Myrnin with the same dumb founded expression on his face. When he felt her looking he turned and they burst into fits of laughter, their sudden argument forgotten. Deep down Alyssa new that she was even more a freak than what Ethan thought he was. But at that moment in time she really couldn't find it in herself to care.

**Remember! REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 13

******Sorry for the very late upload but I have been busy with college and stuff. My uploads will be lowing down as I am getting help with a Learning Disability. I suffer from something called Dyscalulia (Dyslexia but in Math) but hopfully they will be more regular than this update :) **

**P.S Keep reviewing. The more reviews i get the faster i upload.**

**Welcome one and all to the next chapter of NEXT BLOOD. (Term and conditions apply) **

**Chapter 13**

Amy was sat in her new office sifting through some of her mother's documents on Morganville when she came across a file labelled **Black**. When she opened it she found plans and a layout of the small town. Then she found a profile on every vampire that lived there. She laid them all out and found one thing they all had in common was that they all were made my Bishop and they were the worst cases of the Bishop Disease they had to treat. Then she came to a copy of a profile she had previously seen in the Morganville record. _Morley_. The name stood out to her and she knew she had to go visit this small town of Black.

She was on her way out when she ran into someone. When she looked up she was eaten in by the black orbs. "Hey! Watch it!" He yelled at her.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked him. She saw him to a double take.

"You're the new vamp, Amelies daughter" He stated then he smiled and she felt bad for him for some reason.

"Indeed I am. But the question is who are you? You don't seem to be a vampire but you don't smell human either" She cocked her head to the side and studied him. He had dark hair and pale skin; he was dressed in a scoffed, old leather jacket and black jeans. His shoes were black, heavy looking boots and seemed to have seen better days.

"That's because I'm on vamp blood. I'm a recovering drug addict but they couldn't find anything else strong enough to give me without making me high again. That is till they gave me their blood" He told her.

"That still doesn't answer the question; who are you?" A dark smile came to his face as they began to walk. It wasn't a disturbed or a false smile, but a genuine smile.

"The names a mystery, vamps like mysteries, right?"

"That maybe so but I am not a normal vampire. And I'm on a mission so get on or leave" She stated when she started to mount her bike.

"Vampires have motorcycles?" The dark haired man said.

"No not normally, but as I have already stated; I'm not a normal Vampire" She smirked and slipped her helmet on. Her visor was made out of a plastic substitute to the glass that is in the windows of the 'Vamp mobiles'. He gripped her waist and they set off to visit the small town of Black.

***Alyssa***

I had been a few days since Myrnin had tested her. He was bouncy with excitement; she knew he must have found some explanation to figure out what I am.

"Myrnin, what is it?" Claire asked. She, Eve, Michael and Shane were stood by his arm chair while Ethan and Alyssa were sat on a lab bench.

"I think I have figured out what our dear Alyssa is" He bounced on the balls of his feet. Claire made a 'Care-to-elaborate' gesture. "You remember a few years back when Magnus killed you and me, being the brilliant mind that I am, saved you?"

"Yes I remember"

"Well you said no to being a vampire, you were able to come back as a human. But that didn't mean the blood didn't alter your DNA"

"So what you're saying is that your blood made my DNA mutate?"

"Indeed. Although you felt no abnormal side effects the mutation was passed on to Alyssa, but I think the mutant DNA strand was triggered into life by puberty" Myrnin said in such a calm voice that it made it all the more humiliating when Alyssa looked at Ethan.

"So what am I? Do I need to make a call to Xavier and become part X-Men?" Alyssa told him. Ethan smiled.

"That would be so cool!" He told her.

"You are a human but with enhanced ability's. You are not stronger than a vampire that, my dear, is skill alone" Myrnin told her. She smiled.

"I could so kick your ass" She told Myrnin and he laughed.

"I hardly think that is true. After all I am a fully-fledged vampire"

A week later, after Alyssa got home she sat down and told her parents all about her class with Myrnin.

"He seems to be treating me different, like I'm not me anymore but a clone of him. It's weird and I don't like it" She told her parents.

"Well this is Myrnin we are talking about" Claire told her. Alyssa trusted her mum but the only real person in the family that understood her was her dad.

"Whatever you do; don't let him touch you. I don't want you to come home a vampire" Shane told her. He was going to say something else but Claire gave him a sharp look and it was soon forgotten.

"I already am" Alyssa laughed and went up to her room.


	15. Chapter 14

**OMG! I UPLOADED! *does happy dance worthy of Eve Rosser* So anyway... Long wait; I am sorry for that. I had lots of coursework and i had work to go to. God I can't wait till summer so I can spend all of my time writing for you guys. ALSO, this is a short chapter I KNOW but i had a bit of writers block. And I am planing to do the Welcome ball in 2 chapters. That is where it gets intresting :)**

**Chapter 14**

***Amy***

When Amy and her mysterious passenger reached the small town of Black it was deserted.

"Are you quite positive we came the right way?" She asked.

"I'm sure we did" Her passenger told her. Even though he was wearing a helmet, her vampire hearing could still pick up his words and a bee that was buzzing a little over two miles away.

"Well I think it best if we have a look around. See if there is anyone here and see if they are okay" she told him while dismounting the bike.

"Fine" she sensed his reluctance even before he said it.

"A small adventure is always good for the mind" she told him before walking off and leaving him behind.

"Oh really now?" he said running to catch up with her.

"Indeed" was all Amy said in return. She closed her eyes; they were stood in the middle of the road.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to get off the road?" her passenger pointed out. He took a step back when she turned to look at him.

"I think it is not wise to question my motives. I have yet to find a purpose for you other than good company, which seems to be a task to hard for you" she shot back. He held up his hands in silent surrender. "I smell civilization that way" Amy told him while pointing down the road.

"Vampires or humans?" her mystery accomplice was not afraid to ask her questions, this had her fascinated.

"It is hard to determine. However, I suspect it is humans" they were now walking down the road, heading in the direction that she had pointed out.

"How is it hard?" she smiled at his questioning manner.

"It is hard because there are only a few humans here. In Morganville the ratio of humans is much higher of that of my fellow vampires. Here, however, it is the other way round" when she turned to look at him she found him nodding. Such a simple gesture could have her stomach in bubbles, a feeling she hadn't felt in many decades.

Amy knew she wasn't as ice cold as her mother or as smart as her father, but the fact that she could feel so happy and joyful when in the company of a male was, what she thought, impossible. She was the walking dead. Should she not feel cold on the inside? Shouldn't she lack the feelings in which made her human? But she had never truly been human in the first place had she?

***Alyssa***

"So are we friends again?" Ethan asked her. They were sat in the living room of the Collins house.

"I would like to be." Alyssa wanted to say more but she stopped herself.

"Me too" Ethan said. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. "I think we should talk about that kiss"

Alyssa sighed. "Yeah we should" she was dreading this.

"I won't lie Alyssa, that kiss meant something to me" he told her.

"I guessed and I meant something to me too"

"So what's the problem? Why can't we be together?"

"I care about what people would think" She answered him. It was the truth, she did care. A little more than she should do, she guessed.

"Fuck them. I say we give us ago. What's the worst that could happen?" Before Alyssa could protested Ethan pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss that warmed her straight to her toes. Even though it was their second kiss; Alyssa thought it still felt like the first. When Ethan swept his tongue across her bottom lip, she gave him what he wanted and leaned further into the kiss. It wasn't till they broke away for air that she realised she had grabbed the collar of his jacket in her fists.

"Sorry" she said as she moved her hands down his chest.

"Don't be" Ethan replied breathless, kissing up and down her neck. She almost shattered into a million pieces when he began to suck, bite and lick the sensitive spot underneath her ear. "I like it when you moan like that" she hadn't even realised she had moaned but, at this point, she didn't care. The huskiness of Ethan's voice sent sparks right up her spine, and she found herself warming all over.

When Ethan pulled away, he was flushed and smiling. "So what do you say? Let's be a couple. I don't care what other people think and neither should you" he moved her head so they were forehead to forehead and stared into her eyes. She found herself nodding.

"Okay Ethan Glass… I want to be your girlfriend" after she had said it Ethan wrapped her in an embrace that seemed to last a life time. And at that point she knew; whatever will come at them in the future, they will succeed because that was, not only, the Collins way but the Glass way as well.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey! So the next chapter :) Please read and review because i haven't been getting many. And if you are new the HEY THERE NEWBIE! Anyway! The new Morganville is out the 1st May 2012 and the one after that is due November. I CAN NOT WAIT! So i bet your OMG! let us read the chapter already. So okay go read it, like it, review it. And if you hate it reveiw cause then everyone can be Awsome!**

**Chapter 15**

"Aww, Come on!" Ethan shouted. Alyssa was just walking through the door to the Glass house, when she heard the commotion.

"Dude, calm it!" Luke told him.

"Yeah…you look like you are about to go all ape shit or something" Will added.

"Isn't my fault the game's a pile of crap" Ethan was stood up and glaring at the TV screen.

"You guys want a drink?" When Ethan heard her he spun round and smiled at her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey yourself" she said. It was the only thing she could say before Ethan came over and planted his lips on hers. The kiss seemed to go on forever with the sound track of wolf whistles in the background. "You really should calm down, you could break the TV" she told him when they pulled apart.

"This coming from the person who has the worst anger issues in all of Morganville" Ethan scoffed as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I speak from experience…and I don't have the worst anger issues. I have had a hard life; being called fat, chasing after my best friend who was a total player AND working with the craziest vampire ever."—Alyssa dropped her voice and whispered in Ethan's ear -"And that isn't even mentioning the fact that my Granddad is a brain in a jar that runs Morganville"

"I was only joking" Ethan told her smiling. God! His smile could win awards.

"I know" she reached onto her tip toes and kissed him again on the mouth. She pulled away before he could deepen it, and sat down next to Will. "I was hoping I could study here, since its "Date Night" at home"

"Of course you can"

"I really didn't want to stay at home and have to hear my mum and dad getting their 'Freak on'" she fake shuddered.

"Too much info!" Will shouted.

"God! My Mum and Dad always seem to have their 'Freak on'" Ethan said slumping down on the couch beside her.

"Lovely. Really didn't need to know that" Will groaned.

"So anyway, who you taking to the Welcome To Morganville Ball?" Luke asked, changing the subject. The only reason Will and Luke where invited was because Luke was Dr Miller's son and Will was the son of Mayor Morrell and Chief Moses. "I'm thinking of asking Amber"

"You will not stand a chance with my cousin." That earned Will and punch in the arm.

"Whatever, I'm taking Alyssa obviously" Ethan shot in before a fight could break out.

"Who says I'm even going?" Alyssa asked while she played with Ethan's hair.

"Me, you're gunna look stunning" Ethan told her and kissed her. She spent the rest of the afternoon at Ethan's "studying". Well, she did till will and Luke left.

* * *

><p>"Alyssa, you look beautiful!" Alyssa was stood in her room debating whether she really should go to the ball. The dress was, without a doubt, beautiful. But could she pull it off, even with the make-up Eve had insisted she wore.<p>

"I dunno Mum. Most of our year is there and I don't want to make Ethan look bad" Claire snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you could embarrass him any worse than Eve will." They both started laughing, and were still laughing when the doorbell rang and Eve shouted up "I got it!"

"That'll be the boys… Come on" Then they left Alyssa's room and walked down the hallway of the Collin's house. Claire descended the stairs first and immediately in the embrace of Shane's warmth and safety. Alyssa looked down and her lime green dress, it worked wonders on her hair and eyes. Since both her hair and eyes where brown, the lime turned her hair a golden honey colour and made the natural gold rim of her irises pop. Her dress wasn't and puffy and Eves and it wasn't short like Claire's since it flowed to the floor. It was medium on the puffy scale and elegantly long. Her bust was pushed up by a corset that had a single strap that went round the back of her neck and attached to the other side. The top of the corset was covered in silver sequins that randomly dotted out to about mid-thigh. She beautiful, but would Ethan? The boy she had wanted to impress since middle school. 'Only one way to find out' she thought as she descended the staircase. There were gasps from her father, Eve and Michael. That was when Ethan turned round and….stopped. Stopped everything he was doing, including breathing.

"Wow! I know I saw it in the shop but….Wow!" Eve said breathlessly.

"I know it's not much but…" Alyssa started and trailed off.

"I think it's perfect" Ethan told her, shaking his head. Then he ran the stairs taking two at a time till he was in front of her, then he crushed his lips to hers and held her close. The kiss went on forever and would have gone on longer if Shane hadn't cleared his throat and said "Can we go now? I'm starved" When they both pulled away Alyssa looked away to hide her blush. Ethan just laughed.

"Come on. I want to show Amber who's the fairest of them all" that was enough to get her out the door. Any chance to kick ass, whether it be looking good on her boyfriend's arm or in hand to hand combat, Alyssa was up for it.

**REMEMBER!: Review :P**


	17. Authors Note 2

Hey Guys,

So I have some sarious explaining to do as for why I haven't uploaded. I had writers block which only got worse after Rachiel Cain brought out Bitter Blood. But I am still going to write it, it just might take some time. Also I will upload some time in december as I am doing a writing challenge for the month of November.

With All My Apologise

LittleMissAngel


End file.
